Always There A Celtic Comet story (Celtic Thunder)
by Norla
Summary: Emmet and Colm are separated for the first time by a Celtic Thunder tour. While Emmet is thinking about the future, Colm is distracted by the past.
1. Chapter 1

Always There

Hi all, Norla here once again. Thank you to everyone for taking your time to read my stories. I'm astounded at how many people have read not only my CT ones but some of my old TW and L&O:CI ones. I've had a couple more Celtic Comet stories lurking in my brain for a bit now. My goal is to have both the Comet stories written before I go on my wee vacation to visit my brother and see Ryan and Neil's Byrne and Kelly concert. I'm very excited about this, as it will be my first chance to see any of the CT boys live! Big thank you to **CelticComet4ever **for helping me decide which idea to start with and for all the suggestions including the song. I hope it (the story) is ok! I don't generally like writing multiple part stories, but this one had the potential to be a really really long one shot. I hope to keep it as short as possible without compromising the integrity of the story. As usual, I am not proficient at writing slash, I leave that to those who are more capable. I am keeping some of the CT members current, ok one, Damian. I let Emmet go on a short leash in this story, but essentially he's still there. One more little thing, I own a dog, I've never had a cat they make me sneeze and itch. My apologies if Celtic Kitty acts more like a dog than a cat.

They (Celtic Thunder) are not mine, but I will play with them gently and return them unharmed.

ATATATATATATATATATATAT

Colm POV

My alarm was going to go off in about two minutes; I blinked the clock into focus as I quickly reached out and switched it off before it could sound. I know he hated being awakened by the beeping of the alarm; and he was sleeping so peacefully that disturbing him would have been mean. I groaned lightly as I rolled away from his warm body, standing up, and moving a few steps away from the bed. I started mentally sorting through my gym bag and then caught sight of my half packed suitcase. I looked back at him. His eyes were open. The indescribable grey/ blue / green colour of them always drew me in and this was no exception; today they looked blue and it was like he was staring right into my soul.

"No," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I'm jus' goin' to the gym," I assured him. "I'll be back in an hour, ish, with Starbucks."

"No," he said again, a little louder as he sat up in the bed and ran his hands through his sleep tousled hair.

My hand twitched. I wanted to smooth the wavy mess. I wanted to climb back into the bed. I wanted to… I forced my thoughts back to getting ready for the gym.

"Colm," his voice held a hint of desperation along with residual sleep. "No, please. Today… just, please."

I nodded. I returned the three steps to the bed and was just about to crawl back in when he met me at the edge of the mattress, on his knees, with a kiss which I eagerly returned. My hands drifted up to smooth his hair. I smiled gently as I watched his eyes roll in delight as I touched his soft locks.

"Please," he said softly, his lips against mine, as his hands reached for me.

Emmet POV

"Wow," I said with a smile as Colm collapsed on the bed next to me.

"Yah," He agreed with a little laugh, "Wow."

"Don't go," I said as I snuggled up next to him and put my head on his chest. His arm curled around my shoulder and locked me securely to him.

"Em," he started, and then gave a little half sigh half snicker. "This was yer choice ya know love. Ye could have stayed. Ye know she would have let ye. Besides, ye knew this tour was comin' up and the one after Christmas. "

"Yah, I know I knew," I said a little bitterly. "But it twas a long time off then, now it is, here. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he repeated then started getting out of bed again. "I've got so much ta do, I have ta finish packin', I've got ta make sure I have me…" he glanced over at me, studied my expression and shook his head, before he relaxed back against the pillows and pulled me back into my place on his chest.

We lay in our bed in each other's arms both thinking our own private thoughts. A tiny dip on the foot of the bed caused us to both look and we saw our cat, Celtic Kitty, staring at us with her golden eyes. She opened her mouth to meow at us, probably wanting her breakfast, and then it was like she changed her mind. She made her way up between us and then lay down after kneading Colm's stomach and making him laugh softly at the tickly feeling.

I started to doze. I was somewhere in the strange world between sleep and wakefulness. I was warm and content and I had everything I wanted within my reach. My pillow started to rumble beneath my cheek, I opened my eyes to Colm trying hard not to laugh.

"Hmmm?" I asked sleepily.

"Our strange little family," he whispered with a chuckle. "Do ya want breakfast Ceek?"

The cat lifted her head and gave him a look of contempt before she lightly leaped from the bed and silently left the room.

"Do you want breakfast Em?" he asked in the same tone.

I tried to imitate the look that the cat had given him, but ended up with a pillow in my face.

Colm POV

At least I knew he would eat well today. After this, for the next number of months, I could just hope that he didn't live off of take-out. I had tried, for a while, to teach him how to cook, but he was actually simply hopeless at it. I had been packing the tiny deep freeze in the storage room with meals for a few months. Leftovers became TV dinners, extra pancakes were frozen together, wrapped three to a package with two pieces of bacon alongside. He always wondered aloud where all the muffins and cookies went. I knew. They were in the freezer.

I was humming softly to myself while I quickly prepped North American style French Toast. A treat we both enjoyed when we were there on tour. It was very different from the way his mom prepared it, and my own family thought it was disgusting, bread dipped in egg and milk, fried and eaten with syrup, sugar or jam on it. Em and I loved it. I readied some eggs for scrambling and checked on the sausages thawing in the sink. My personal trainer would have seizures if she saw me eating like this. It was a good thing I wouldn't see her again for months.

"Hey!" Emmet said in a teasing voice as he seated himself on the bar stool across the counter from where I was working. "That's my song. Ya wouldn't be able to do it justice."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused. I was aware that I was humming, but I honestly had no idea what song it was.

"Always There," Emmet said shaking his head and reaching out for a handful of nuts, left over from last night, from the bowl on the counter.

I slapped his hand away, and in the same motion handed him a small glass of juice, which he downed in seconds. I refilled the glass then put the carton on the counter.

"I was?" I asked then smiled. "Well ye know that I always nail my lines when yer singing it and that the thunderous applause is always for me, I just let ye think its fer you. It is actually my song."

He hooted at that and rolled his eyes dramatically when I looked up from my work grinning at him.

We had a nice, peaceful breakfast and then spent the rest of the day never far from each other's side. While I finished packing my suitcase and organized my passport and other travel documents; he cleaned out my disaster of a guitar case, complaining bitterly about the mess. When he found a random Cheezie, in the case, you'd think that I'd committed the worst crime ever.

"Do ya know how long ago we were in Canada? "He asked shaking his head in bewilderment. "A year in March! Colm, that's just disgustin'! Ya need ta take better care of yer guitar! Ya don' want bugs to get into it!"

I couldn't help laughing at his honest horror at the discovery. I alone knew that the Cheezie was only actually a day old. I had a buddy in Canada who would periodically send me bags of Cheezies. I had become wholly addicted to the crunchie little snack last year. I quickly made up my mind to gross Emmet out even more. I guess it comes from having 3 older brothers and one younger one. I learned how to push people's buttons early in my life. I reached over and grabbed the Cheezie out of his hand and popped it into my mouth, crunching down on the salty little morsel, closing my eyes briefly as the cheddary taste exploded in my mouth.

Emmet reacted exactly as expected. His eyes widened and turned absolutely light grey. His mouth opened just before he visibly shuddered and turned his face from me his hand clapped to his mouth.

"Col…," he got out before he gagged and swallowed hard. "um!" he finished and gagged again and looked at me in disbelief. The three colours in his eyes were now fighting for dominance making them look a dark hazel.

"Relax!" I laughed. "It has only been there a day or two. Andy jus sent them." I tried to give him a hug but he wiggled away from me and gave me 'The Emmet Look' with eyes that were now Irish green.

He excused himself and disappeared into his bedroom to compose himself, giving me some time to check my to do list again and to think.

I was going to miss him dreadfully. Things really hadn't been the same for me since Em had left Celtic Thunder. I was not completely happy at work. Content was even pushing it. Ryan and Neil had each other and they both had Jorja who kept them very busy especially now that she was walking and talking. Keith and Damo never moved without consulting each other, sometimes it seemed almost telepathic, which was a little eerie. E2, when he was in Ireland for work, and I hung out a little together during the day but not much, after work E1 (my Emmet) and E2 spent a lot of time together. I probably spent more time with the three girls than anyone.

Laura and I had become very good friends, and had experienced overwhelming success with our version of 'The Dance' a year ago and then with the other pieces we put out together after that. We'd had a second tour in the States, the west coast this time, for a few weeks in the summer which was phenomenal. Emmet had come along with us this time, staying in the background even though we had offered and asked him to sing. He had insisted that it was our tour and he was tagging along so he could be there for me. There were more than a few times that I was glad he was there. I would get nervous and start doubting myself and Em would be there to whack me upside the head and set me straight again. Laura thought that we were the most amusing things she'd ever seen.

I finished and put my bags by the door so I could grab them quickly early the next morning. Emmet was still sequestered in his room, door closed. I frowned and went about preparing supper. I didn't want to spend any time away from him today. When the meal was ready I knocked loudly on the door and called my boyfriend to supper.

"Jus' a minute," he yelled through the door.

I shook my head silently and went back to the table where I filled my plate and started eating.

True to his word he was only a minute. He emerged from the bedroom and joined me at the table, where we ate in peaceful quiet. When we were finished, we washed the dishes together and then retired to the living room where we fell into each other's arms on the couch.

Emmet POV

I have to admit I was a little more than sickened when my Colm popped that Cheezie into his mouth and crunched down on it. I really thought that it was over a year old. They were the strangest little things, even 'fresh' ones made me squirm. I really didn't understand Colm's love of them. He did have a buddy that supplied him with the things though and as long as he brushed his teeth after eating them, before kissing me, I put up with them.

It was the perfect excuse though. I had pocketed Colm's iPod earlier in the day, and I wanted to put a few things/songs onto it so that he would hear me, a lot, when he was listening. I'd spent a great deal of time recording myself reading some of his favourite poetry, singing his favourite songs and me talking to CK. I even had an attempt at cooking recorded and other odd things including a few Bedtime Stories. There were also some 'adult rated' bedtime stories I'd recorded, which I was sure that I would hear about. I wanted to put all these on his iPod so that he could listen to me whenever he needed.

As much as I was going to miss him, I knew he was going to miss me even more. It wasn't a conceited thing, it was the truth. The dynamics of the group had been forever altered when George passed. The couples stuck closer together, Barry, Dave and Declan were tight with each other. E2 and Colm got along but they had never developed the friendship that I'd hoped they would. Colm would often say that he had an Emmet and he couldn't trade one for the other. Colm was closest with Laura, but they worked constantly when they were together. They didn't take time to relax and just be friends. That was part of the reason I tagged along on part of their second North American tour in the summer. I needed to ensure that Colm didn't work himself too hard. I wouldn't be there to do that this time, I was hoping to meet them a few times, the third annual Cruise for certain, but I had my own work to do here in Ireland. My newest album was virtually ready and the songs that had been released had been exceptionally well received. I needed to do some marketing and set up some local venues to perform at.

When my Colm called me to dinner I was surprised at how much time had passed. It was precious time away from him that I had not planned to give up that day. I quickly and quietly snuck his iPod back into his carryon bag then joined him for supper. While we cleaned up together, Colm instructed me again on what he had stocked in the freezer. He was sure that I would go hungry, or live on cereal and take out. He worried almost constantly about my sodium intake. It was a very strange thing, especially considering his own Cheezie obsession, for a young man to be worried about. Ever since George, my Colm had been almost fanatical about exercise and healthy eating. I knew that everything in that freezer had been put there with love and I would enjoy the food.

When we finally done the clean up, I was more than ready to just have private time with the man I loved. We went to the living room and collapsed onto the couch in each other's arms. I couldn't get enough of him. I needed to memorize everything that I had memorized in the last three years. He was as desperate to do the same, and I welcomed it completely.

I had a bad feeling about this tour. I'd had a bad feeling about it for a while, but I didn't know how to verbalize it without sounding like it was sour grapes. I had made the choice to leave and most of the time I didn't regret that choice. The idea of tours and the two of us going on different tours at the same time didn't bother me. It was part of the lifestyle we had both chosen. It was this particular tour. I was worried and I couldn't put my finger on exactly why.

"Hey, where did ye go?" Colm asked stroking my face gently forcing me to look into his amazing blue eyes which reflected his feelings so clearly. Right now they were registering concern.

"I'm jus 'gonna to miss ye," I answered truthfully and reached down for another kiss. "Let's move this te the bedroom. I need ye."

"Me too, love," he agreed with a nod and met my lips in a searing kiss.

I lay awake in bed all night. Colm slept fitfully in my arms. Travel made him anxious, he wasn't scared of flying, he did it very regularly, but it wasn't his favourite method of travel. I wanted to be there for him to hold him tightly and reassure him with kisses if he woke up. I breathed deeply inhaling his scent, running my hands lightly over his hair when his dreams started to turn into nightmares. I wouldn't wake him up from them anymore, having learned my lesson after I was once rewarded with a black eye. I just tried to soothe him as much as possible to give him the courage, in his sleep, to chase the daemons away.

I felt the tears form in my eyes and escape down my cheek when the alarm went, very early. I felt silly crying, and when Colm saw my face his clouded and after kissing away a few of my tears let his own fall. We held each other close and let our emotions take over.

"Will ye sing it fer me?" he whispered a short time later. "Please?"

I nodded and put every feeling I'd ever had for him into the song. By the time I was finished singing, he had composed himself.

"Thank ye," he said "I love ye Em. So much."

"I love ye," I returned and reached for him yet again. "We have a little time right?"

"A wee little time," he answered pushing me down onto the mattress.

The foreboding feeling was surrounding me again as I drove him to the airport. We were running a little late, probably my fault, could have been his, it didn't matter. I knew the other boys, especially E2, would get a kick out of our lateness. We were never late, unless we had been… busy. Unfortunately the guys all knew it. Oh well, they would be teasing him and not me.

I stayed with him, holding tightly to his hand until he had to pass through security. I leaned over to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek then whispered in his ear:  
"You come shining through, you always do,"

"You are always there for me," he answered. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, brushed his lips over mine and disappeared into the small room that led to the airport security.

I wiped the tears off of my face and took a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day in my life. I was sick to my stomach about it, but it was time. If I wanted him in my life permanently, permanently like Neil had Ryan, it was something I needed to do. Tomorrow I was going to visit my parents and come out to them.

ATATATATATATATATATATATAT

This is a good place to end part 1. With luck I will have part 2 ready quickly. As long as I can stay focused on writing I have a better chance at finishing a multi part series. Thank you for taking your precious time to read this! See ya soon!

Norla


	2. Chapter 2

Always There

Part 2

A Celtic Comet Story

Good day/evening/night/morning! Wow, so many people looking at my story, from so many different parts of the world. That's just overwhelming. Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint with the next parts. This part will be mostly Emmet. I have a lot that I need to clear up with him so that the rest of the story will work. Thank you again for using your own time to read this, I know how rare and precious spare time is.

I'd like to say another big Thank you going to **CelticComet4ever **for her ideas, suggestions and comments on Always There. I appreciate you taking the time to offer your advice on the story. Your work makes it easier for me and better for the other readers.

Sharing a throwback to my teens moment here. I am 'super excited 'that both Colm and Neil favourited my tweets today! Actually since I wrote this a few days ago and have been editing and reworking it, Colm , Neil and byrneandkelly have favourited tweets again! It's a sure sign that I'm spending way too much time online this summer. I probably should get outside or to the gym a little more.

They (Celtic Thunder) are not mine, but I will play with them gently and return them unharmed.

Norla.

AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2

Emmet POV

I waited at the airport until the plane took off. I watched it until it was swallowed by the clouds, then turned to head back to the parking lot. My phone vibrated in my pocket indicating a text message. I knew it couldn't be Colm, but I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Mrs. K: Good morning son #6! Did the plane take off ok? How are you?

I smiled as I read the message. Colm's mom. He definitely took after her.

Emmet: I just watched it disappear into the clouds. They are on their way. I'm … Ok.

Mrs.K: Good. Are you still coming out today?

Emmet: I planned on it. Is it still good for you and Mr. K?

Mrs.K: Em, you know you're always welcome! Dad is just running out for a few minutes, but will be back before you get here. What do you want for lunch?

Emmet: Oh Mrs. K, don't go to any trouble for me. Do you need me to bring anything?

Mrs. K: Not a thing my boy. What have we told you about this Mr. and Mrs. K stuff?

Emmet: Lol, sorry. I will see you in a couple hours.

Mrs. K: Be safe dear

Emmet: I will. CU soon!

Mrs. K: :)

I shook my head and felt a smile creep over my face as I headed out to my car. I tossed my phone onto the passenger's seat and headed back into the city. I needed to pack an overnight bag to take to Colm's parents and to my own. I also needed to get in touch with my sister Laura, before I headed to the Keegan's.

The cat greeted me at the door and looked confused when Colm wasn't with me. I bent to pet her as she zipped away. It was obvious who her favourite was.

"Dumb cat," I muttered as I headed for the bedroom. I avoided looking at the unmade bed, still fresh with memories of the early morning and dug my little overnight bag out of the closet. I then had to turn and face the tangle of blankets and pillows. I picked up his pillow and held it close to my chest. His scent drifted up and I shook my head before dropping it back onto the mattress. It took me only a few minutes to get what I needed in order then sat on the still messy bed to text my sister.

Emmet: Didja talk to Mam last night?

I knew she was at work and that I had a few minutes before she would answer so I grabbed the extra apartment key from the key table and took it across the hall to our cat sitter's , the elderly Mr. McLarin. He was a little strange, but a nice guy. I assured him that I would leave CK's food on the counter and all he needed to do was make sure her dishes were full.

By the time I was done Laura had answered.

Lauri: Did. It's not mom you need to worry about.

Em: I know. What did you say?

Lauri: just fished around like we talked about.

Em: Ok. Thanks.

Lauri: You ok?

Em: yah, I'm just headin' to Colm's parents now.

Lauri: Good Luck?

Em: Lol Thanks. Them I'm not worried about. I'm pretty sure I know the answer I'm getting' there. I'm going to ask for some advice too though.

Lauri: K let me know when you get there.

Em: I will.

I quickly made the bed, purposely putting his pillow on my side of the bed. Then I breezed through the apartment making sure everything was settled. I set CK's food out on the counter, making sure the lid was on tightly before locking the door behind me as I started on my missions.

Colm's POV

We were a little late getting to the airport and the guys all knew exactly why. They waited to bug me about it until we were past security and I no longer had Em to protect me. What could I do? I let them tease. I wasn't one bit sorry that we had been the last to arrive; in my opinion our delay had been important and completely worthwhile.

Thankfully my seat on the plane was next to Laura so we would have a chance to talk about our next project together. She let me have the aisle seat, which I preferred. I'm not a really tall guy, by any means, but I still tend to get a little squished if I sit for a long time in a centre seat. She's more petite, and wasn't completely uncomfortable in the middle. Nicole sat next to the window, but she already had her iPod plugged in and her head on her flight pillow.

The take off was uneventful, and Laura and I had just started to work when the captain came on and said that there was an engine light on in the cockpit and that we were turning around. He assured us that there was nothing wrong that all the engines were working.

In a few minutes we were safely back in the Dublin airport and Laura was prying her hand out of mine.

"Yer not one bit a nervous flyer are ye?" she asked in her Scottish accent.

"Only when the captn' says we are gonna crash," I answered and felt my face turn pink. This caused her to softly laugh at me.

"Don' worry Colm," she said with a reassuring smile. "I'll take care o' ye."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. "I'd better let Em know. He'll be havin' kittens if we're late landing in New York." I dug my phone out of my backpack and switched it off airplane mode.

Colm: Em, we're back in Dublin. The plane had issues.

Em: Are U ok?

Colm: I'm fine; the plane was the one with the issues.

Em: Ye goof. I mean didja need more underwear?

Colm: Goof? I've got another name fer you! No, but Laura may need a cast for her hand. I think I broke a few of her fingers.

Em: do you need me 2 come get U?

Colm: Nah, they said that we'd be on our way again in a few minutes.

Em: K, luv ya. If you need me let me know.

Colm: I always need you. Luv U 2. So much.

We ended up having to wait for about an hour, before we were boarded back on the plane. I could hear Jorja screaming in the back and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was on my lap.

Once again the plane lifted into the air and this time all was quiet from the captain, so Laura and I got to work and were soon oblivious to everything except our planning.

Emmet POV

I pulled into the familiar driveway. Colm's home. I always loved coming here. I felt like I belonged. Not to say I didn't at my own home, but even the first time I was here it felt right. Colm's parents were so fabulous. His dad, an extraordinary sports fan, immediately had me out playing soccer with him, Colm, John and Mark. He was so proud of all his boys, and that shone through on his face, actions and praise for them. Colm's mom was just so sweet, and easy to talk to. She understood boys so she knew how to get us to open up to her and then how to talk to us herself and get her point across. She always said it was easy all she had to do was just fill our hands and mouths with food.

I picked up the big bouquet of flowers I'd bought for Mrs. K. and the case of Guinness for Mr. K. I hadn't even had the chance to open my door, when Mark appeared, started pulling my bags from the backseat and asking about playing some soccer.

"Absolutely," I laughed as the 17 year old version of Colm tried to figure out how to give me a hug with his and my hands full.

"Mom will want to feed ye first though," Mark said as we settled for a high five with our elbows. "She will say yer too skinny." He gave me an appraising look. "She'd be right."

I couldn't help laughing as I followed him to the kitchen door.

"He's here! Finally!" Mark shouted as he opened the door for me and bounced up the few stairs from the landing.

"Thank you son," Mrs. K. said with a smile and a shake of her head. "Take his stuff up to Colm's room please dear."

Mark was gone before she even finished her sentence.

"Emmet, love! So good to see ye!" she beamed. "Look at ye! Yer far too skinny my boy! Hasn't Colm been feeding ye? I will have to have a talk with me son, I can see yer ribs through yer shirt!"

"Mrs. K.," I started to say putting down the ale and the flowers. She held up her finger and gave me her mom stare. "Mom," I amended and gave her a big hug. "You look fabulous. Thank you so much for letting me stay here tonight."

"Son," she said looking at me seriously and taking my face into her hands. "We love ye. You are always welcome here. Always. Now, I know ye want to talk to us, but first I want ye to wash yer hands and come eat yer lunch. Then I'm sending ye out to play with Mark for a while so he will leave ye alone later and we can help you with whatever it is you need."

"Thanks," I said picking up the flowers. These are for ye, and this is for Mr... Dad."

"Mr. Dad, I like that!" boomed the happy voice of Colm's father. "Maybe all me boys should start calling me that." I was pulled into a smothering hug, which I returned wholeheartedly. "Can feel all yer bones boy," he said. "I'm sure mom has something for ye to eat, get ye fattened up a bit.

I didn't have a chance to say anything. My phone started to ring, Colm's ringtone. My heart stuttered a moment before I answered. It was too soon for him to be calling.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling cold all over. "I mean, Hi, I love ye. What happened? Where are ye? Did I say I love ye?"

"I'm fine, we're all fine." Colm's voice was a little shaky sounding. "I love you too."

"No, you're not." I insisted. "Where are ye?"

"Iceland." He replied still sounding a little funny. "I need those clean undies now."

"What?" I demanded.

"The plane had more engine trouble. We had to make an emergency stop here in… I can't say the name. Rye something. Rye… Whiskey actually sounds like a good idea." He said, sounding a little more like himself. "Can ye come get me?"

"Yah, I will be there in 10 minutes." I said, rolling my eyes. "What I can do is get a flight to New York and see ye tomorrow."

"No, "he said even though his answer almost sounded like a 'yes please'. "What I most needed was to yer voice. Once we actually get to New York, it will be good again."

"How are Laura's fingers?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a bit for him, but keep him talking and in that calming him down.

"Well, that's the saddest thing," he said. "Her career as a cellist is over. I've now broken all of her fingers. Ouch!"

"Ouch?" I asked. I knew Laura had hit him for that.

"I'm just being abused now," he said sounding normal again. "Ok, I love you. Thanks Em, I just needed to hear your voice. I love you, I miss ye,

"Love you forever C," I said. "Text or call me before you leave Reykjavik and immediately when you get to NYC. I don't care what time it is."

"Kay, Bye," he said and hung up.

"What?" Mrs. K. asked her eyes huge.

"Engine problems," I said letting out a huge breath of relief. "They had them shortly after takeoff here, they fixed the problem and now they just made an emergency landing in Iceland. "He's fine, just a little rattled. "

"Better now that he's talked to you, I would think." Mr. K. said, with a note of relief in his voice accompanied by a nod. "Now eat."

Colms POV

I felt a lot better after I heard Emmet's voice. I know I scared the hell out of him, but the landing had kinda scared the hell out of me. I knew that he would always be there for me, and he, as always came through. I needed to hear him to calm myself down. I really just wanted to be able to crawl into his arms and let him comfort and take care of me.

It had been horrible. I'd been holding Jorja and she had just settled down when the seatbelt sign came on and the captain announced that we actually were having engine problems this time and that we were making an emergency landing. I glanced over my shoulder at Ryan and Neil, who were both absolutely panicked looking. We were in an emergency situation and I had their baby. I stopped the flight attendant who was checking all our seatbelts and sweet talked her, complete with a charming smile, into taking Jorja to her two dads. The wee girl started screaming again as soon as I lifted her from my chest and was still fussing when she was securely in Neil's arms. I then grabbed Laura's hand and the armrest and held my breath until we were safely on the ground.

"Here," Keith's voice said startling me.

I looked up and accepted the glass he held out to me. I downed whatever alcohol it was and he immediately refilled the glass for me.

"Slow'r this time," He said as he sank into the chair next to me. "Ye checked in with Em? He knows yer safe?"

I took another big drink and nodded. As the burning sensation in my throat started to subside I took another big swallow and leaned back into the chair. A third gulp and the glass was empty again.

"Sip it," I was told as the glass was refilled for a third time. "Rrr they won' let ye back onta the plane."

"They'll understand," I said, but I did take a smaller sip. "I'm not ever gettin' back on that plane. Thanks Keith." The false warmth from the alcohol was starting to wash over me.

We ended up waiting while another plane was arranged for us. A few more drinks later it was ready for us. I felt a little better getting onto the new plane that would take us to New York.

Kieth's drinks did the trick. I fell into an alcohol induced sleep before takeoff and forgot to text Em. I don't remember a thing from the time we took off until I woke up the next day in a hotel room bed with E2 watching me from across the room with a slightly frightened look on his face.

Emmet POV

"How can we help ye son?" Mr. K. asked that evening after we had eaten a huge supper. He had one of his ales in his hand and had just offered one to me, which I had declined. I needed a clear head. I was a little worried that Colm hadn't let me know what was happening and where he was. I had tried calling and texting, but got nothing. I assumed that they were back in the air, but I didn't know for sure.

"Well," I said stammering a little as I tried to continue. "I-I I really don't know how this is supposed to work. I mean… I love Colm."

"We know," Mrs. K. said in a confused tone while reaching for my hand. "He loves ye too, very much. We've never seen him so happy before."

"Me too," I said. "I mean I've never been so happy before either. He's my entire world. My forever. I mean if he was a girl… I mean. I want to ask him, but first you, umm I mean… Oh hell. I want to ask him to marry me, but I want your blessing first, I just don't know how to ask you properly." I ended up blurting out, and then realizing what I had done, I covered my burning red face with my hands and started to laugh, or cry, I'm not sure which.

I heard both Colm's parents softly laugh, and felt his mom drop a kiss onto the back of my head.

"Well, Mr. Cahill," Colm's dad said in a mock serious tone, "do you think you can provide for my son, and keep him in the manner that he has become used to? What kind of a dowry do you expect?"

"Stop it!" Mrs. K admonished her husband with an amused lilt in her voice. Her hand was rubbing a comforting circle on my back. "I think, my dear boy, that was absolutely fine. We couldn't be happier for you two. You have our blessing. Does Colm have any idea that you are doing this?"

"I hope not," I said, keeping my head down. "I want to ask him, when I meet them in Florida for the cruise."

"So," Mr. K said in a serious questioning voice, making me look up at him. "Because I really don't know, I feel a little weird asking this, but do you give him a ring?"

"The other guys all have," I said. "Neil and Keith each gave Ryan and Damian a Caladdagh ring so that's what I bought for Colm. I figured it was one that he would wear and it wouldn't look… odd. I can go get it for you to see if you want."

"Please," Mrs. K. said and went over to sit on her husband's lap.

I went upstairs and easily found Colm's bedroom. Mark had put my bags on the bed. I sat down for a moment and let another wave of embarrassment wash over me. That was so NOT how I had planned to ask them. At least with the Keegan's it was ok to be a bit bumbling. I was going to have to be much more composed and rational tomorrow when I was at home with my family. I reached into the pocket of my bag and pulled out the little box which held the ring I had chosen for the man I loved.

After presenting the ring to Colm's parents I sat back down and nervously rubbed my hands together.

"Thank you for your blessing," I started then chewed on my lip for a moment.

"What is it son?" Mr. K asked me. I could hear slight worry in his voice.

"I'm," I started and took a deep breath. "I haven't told my parents anything about my relationship with Colm. They are very old school. I don't think they will understand…"

"That their eldest son is in a same gender relationship and that he is happy?" Mr. K. finished for me.

I nodded. "I don't know how to tell them, and I don't want to blurt it out like it did asking for your permission. Oh god, which would be… That would not end well for me."

"They may surprise you," Mrs. K. said gently, resuming the circles she had been rubbing on my back. "They may already have an idea. We always knew that Colm was different than his brothers, and we were not surprised when he came out to us."

"No," I said softly. "Last week they were asking me about when I was going to start looking for a wife. I think, I think it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't me. If it was Aaron, they may feel differently. They have always had rather lofty expectations for me. I know I've disappointed them in the past, and this, this would put them over the top.

"Be honest with them Emmet," Colm's dad said. "Tell them exactly how you feel. Talk about your feelings. Let them know about our son. Tell them when you realized that Colm was the one for you. Let them know why you felt you needed to keep it secret from them. Do your sister or brother know about you and Colm?"

"Laura does," I answered. "She figured it out pretty early in our relationship. She's fine with it, she is supportive. I know she will stand by me, even if my parents want to cut all ties."

"We will always be there to support you too son," The Keegans said in unison.

"You're expecting the worst love, don't count your parents out yet, "Mrs. K. said "They may surprise you. Your mom will probably be quite accepting."

"Your dad too," Mr. Keegan said. "It may take him a bit to get used to the idea though. This is going to be a lot for him to take at once. You coming out and then telling them about marrying Colm."

"That part may wait until after I ask Colm, and if he says yes," I said. "I don't want to put my dad into intensive care, especially if he is still talking to me. Who knows, maybe, to save my family some embarrassment I will become Emmet Keegan. It actually sounds way better than Colm Cahill anyway."

Both Colm's parents laughed at that and his mom wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I would be proud for you to take our name," Colm's dad nodded once in approval as he reached out to pat my hand.

"So be honest, be open and be prepared to change my name. That's easy." I said with a small smile and a tiny bit of sarcasm, as I joined in their light laughter.

At that moment my Colm's ring tone finally sounded in my pocket. "Thanks guys, I… I love you. I gotta get this. It's your son."

"Where are you?" I demanded as I walked toward the kitchen.

Colm's POV

It took me a moment to figure out where I was, but when I saw E2 across the room watching me apprehensively, I knew that I had just had another nightmare. I'd seen that look many times on Emmet's face.

"I didn't touch you," E2 said putting his hands into the air.

"Ok," I said wincing at the bright light coming in the window. "Ummm, I don' really remember…" I started to say then stopped at the loudness of my own voice.

"Keith made sure you were… comfortable," E2 reminded me. "We were all a little worried about you, and about Laura's hand."

"Still, a little vague," I whispered then sat up and fell back over in the same motion. "Arghhhh!"

"Yah, you will probably be a bit, delicate, today," E2 said with a nod. "I don't know what it was that he gave us, but one glass calmed most of us down. You, you had 5."

"Only?" I whimpered clinging to my pillow. "I, I need, I need, two things, a toothbrush and to call Emmet."

"Well, that's the other thing," E2 said hesitantly. "We got to New York, our bags not so much. They might be on their way. We are pretty sure they are on their way."

"Great," I said running my tongue over my fuzzy teeth. "Do ye know where me phone is?"

"That I do know," he said with a smile. "My mom's out getting some essentials for us all right now. So you should have a toothbrush soon."

"She's a wonderful woman," I whispered as I took the phone he handed to me. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"No, you won't." E2 said as he backed toward the door. "He will be so happy to hear from you. I'll go and give you some privacy."

"Thanks, "I said and touched Emmet's picture. The phone barely rang before he picked up.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Gently," I nearly whispered. "In New York, I think."

"You think?" he asked as concern coloured his words.

"Ok, I'm sure," I said very softly. "Emmett said something about his mom going to get us essentials."

"Back up," Emmet said. "First of all, what's wrong with you?"

"I think I have a hangover," I admitted. "E2 said something about Keith…"

"Oh crap," Emmet said with a loud laugh that made me wince. "You didn't. Colm, you never, ever, ever, let Keith give you… oh, love, you're gonna be sick all day. How much 'ja have?"

"Apparently 5 glasses," I answered scrubbing at my teeth with my finger.

"You're gonna be sick until the cruise," Emmet managed to say through his laughter. "Ok, I know you're safe love, I know that you're somewhere in New York, I know that you're not going anywhere in the foreseeable future. You get some rest, and have E2 call me later. I will get the details from him."

"I love you Em," I whispered. "I wish you were here."

"I love you so much," he said softly. "I will see you in Florida, soon."

"K," I said shortly. "bye." I barely had time to push the end button before I bolted for the bathroom.

Emmet POV

"Is he ok?" Mrs. K. asked when I returned to the living room a moment later. She had a worried look on her face, but relaxed a little when she saw my smile.

"A little hungover, but just fine," I said with a relieved sigh. "Apparently Keith gave him something to 'keep him calm'. I've had it before, its nasty and its after effects are worse. Colm will be ok tomorrow, or the next day for sure."

"I knew I shouldda trained that boy a little harder on his tolerance for the bevy." Mr. K. said shaking his head. "But he learned how ta cook instead. The boy makes a mean stew though. Better n' his mam's."

"It's true," Colm's mom said with a nod. "Now, Emmet, you look exhausted. Off to bed with ya, and sleep late in the mornin'."

It had been a long time since I'd been sent to bed. It actually felt kind of nice. I gave each of them a hug and thanked them again before I went upstairs to my boyfriend's childhood bedroom. I quickly readied myself for bed and crawled between the sheets. I had brought one of Colm's t-shirts to wear and with the comforting scent of him essentially hugging me, I quickly fell asleep.

I was partially awakened some time later when the door creaked open. I heard light footsteps on the floor, my blanket was straightened and then a cool hand pressed gentle to my forehead. I muttered something before I felt a gently kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep well my son," I heard Mrs. K. whisper. "We love you dear."

I snuggled deeper into the blankets and rested peacefully until late the next morning.

AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2AT2

Ok, so I didn't quite get to the Emmet coming out to his parents part. That will be the next installment for sure. I think I now have a clearer picture of where the story is headed. I hope to have the next part up quickly. See ya soon!

Norla


	3. Chapter 3

Always There

Part 3

A Celtic Comet Story

Without further ado, let's see what happens when Emmet finally talks to his parents.

Once again, an Emmet heavy part, as there is still a lot he has to deal with before I can move the story forward. Colm's still recovering from Keith's beverage anyway.

They (Celtic Thunder) are not mine. But I will play with them gently and return them unharmed.

Norla.

AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3

Emmet POV

After a very filling breakfast, and plenty more hugs, well wishes and instructions to call them, I left the Keegan's around 10:30 in the morning. I had a little drive ahead of me and I needed to clear my head and get myself psyched to talk to my parents.

My sister was ready to come to help smooth things over if I needed it. Big sisters could be very helpful when their little brother's backs were against the wall. I knew she'd smoothed many a wrinkle over with our baby brother Aaron, but so far I'd managed to handle my parents on my own. But then, nothing I'd ever had to tell them, break to them, was on this level.

The worst so far was when I had decided to return to Celtic Thunder for the Australian tour after George had passed. My dad had been quite convinced that I was taking a step backwards, after having 'finally' moved toward really promoting myself and my singing. I know that he had my best interest at heart, but when it came to my career he could be relentless.

I'm still not entirely sure if I had been ready to move on from Celtic Thunder and the other boys. It actually really surprised most of them when I announced I was leaving. I knew that I had a strong fan base, but my own musical style was classical and very different from what my CT fans knew me for. I was concerned that I would be alienating them, and then they would forget me, especially in North America and Australia. In Ireland, I was being invited to sing at many concerts, bringing in awards, everything that was making my family proud. I knew that it was probably good for me to stretch back in that direction. I did find it difficult though when I watched and heard about Neil and Ryan, and the tremendous amounts of fans they were pulling with their Byrne and Kelly show, and the extensive tours they did to sold out crowds; and even Colm and Laura on their two tours in the States, and next year the plan was for Canada to be included. I was putting out successful CDs but I wasn't keeping as current with the fans. I was a bit worried that, I wasn't as strong as a Paul Byrom and be able to sell myself the way he had, especially in America. Even though Celtic Comet was still exceedingly popular, part of me, especially in down moments, wondered when Comet was going to start being spelled with a double t. I mentioned it a couple times but my Colm always assured me that my worries were unfounded. He wouldn't let that happen. We were Comet. It was our thing. Besides, E2 had a huge following of his own, that started well before he even sang one song with Celtic Thunder. He was a master of social media and immediately cast a spell over many of the CT faithful.

Whenever I would start doubting myself, feeling like I was on a hamster wheel and not making any headway, when I started sinking, that's where my Colm would step in. He was always there to keep me strong. I knew I could lean upon him until I was able to take the next step myself. He was relentlessly proud of me, a trait that came straight from his father. He was always happy to help when I got behind, and he could always sweet talk, or use his charming smile to convince someone into a marketing idea, or a venue into letting me do a small gig. Most importantly though, was that he made home stable. When we were there we were allowed ten minutes each of complaining/praising/talking about our day, then it was us.

That's not saying the other guys were not over all the time. We hosted many impromptu jam sessions and dinners. Colm's magnetic personality drew people to him and most nights we had a few if not all the CT guys and usually the girls at our place. We would sing, play music, discuss, throw ideas around and generally someone would mention a song that was perfect for Comet. Then we would play around with that for a while.

I couldn't believe it when I found myself turning into the large yard of my parent's house, my home. I had been so lost in thought that the time and distance had vanished.

My dad was outside, and waved at me as I pulled my car to a stop in my 'spot'.

"Emmet, did you bring your clubs?" he called as I opened the door.

"Not this time," I said. I usually kept them in the trunk, but I had cleared that all out to carry Colm's bags yesterday.

"Never mind, I have yer auld ones," Dad answered. "C'mon were going to be late."

"Late?" I questioned glancing at the house.

"Me foursome cancelled on me and I didn't want to cancel me tee time." My dad informed me. "Hurry."

"Mam?" I asked glancing at the house again.

"She's at er tennis lesson. Ye can text her on the way," dad insisted.

Colm POV

I finally started feelin' a little better by evening. Sure enough E2 had left a new toothbrush and toothpaste beside my bed and a fairly large bag on the foot of my bed. No suitcases were evident though.

"Yer up!" A feminine voice said from somewhere in the dimly lit room.

I yelped in surprise and instinctively pulled the blankets up to my chest. I was slightly pleased that the noise and movement didn't send my stomach into overdrive.

"O' Colm, yer such a funny lad!" Laura's accent was more evident and she warned me before switching on a light. "We've all been takin' turns watchin' over ye. Keith is feeling really bad about ruinin' ye."

"I didn' have te drink them," I said "It isn't his fault."

"Honestly hun," Laura said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Ye weren't in any condition ta say no. "I've never seen ye so unraveled. Although ye did seem considerably better after ye talked to Em."

Em. Just the mention of his name sent a pang of loneliness through me. I wanted to go home. I wanted him here. I didn't know what I wanted. I hated being separated from him. I knew that if I told him that, he would be here on the next flight. He would stand by me and support me. I couldn't do that to him. He had his own work to do. I was so proud of him and his success. I knew there were times when he wished he hadn't left Celtic Thunder. I hated that he was gone but I knew that being a solo artist was the best for him, and that was more important to me than anything.

"Wha' kin I do fer ye Colm?" Laura asked softly. "De ye want me to ask Em to come?"

"No," I said quickly. "I'm fine, or I will be fine once I brush these furry teeth of mine. "

"I think ye have fresh underwear in that other bag," she said with a wink. "As well as a change of clothes. Mrs. O'Hanlon was a busy lady, but we are all decent enough now to get some food and go buy what we need if our bags don't arrive tomorrah."

"She's a saint," I agreed as I took the bag and the toothbrush with me to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth twice, a quick shower, another brushing of the teeth and then getting dressed I felt much better. I almost good enough to go get something to eat, I was pretty sure my stomach could tolerate it. I was impressed at the fit of my clothes. They were, if anything a little big, but it was obvious that Mrs. O'Hanlon had put some thought and effort into the clothing. There was one thing I wanted to do before I ventured out though.

I went back into the main room to pick up my phone. E2 had replaced Laura in the room.

"Yer mom did an amazin' job," I said to him. "I like the clothes. Now I need te find somethin' to eat."

"It's a good thing its New York then!" he laughed. "Come on Keegan, I know a great place that's open all night."

"Jus let me send a quick text to Em," I said as I sat down on my rumpled bed before I glanced up at E2. "It's a decent time at home right?"

"Em won't care," E2 laughed. "He called me earlier and I filled him in on our airplane/Keith's sedative adventure. He just wants to know that you're ok."

Colm: Hey love. Just so ye know I'm alive.

The response was immediate.

Em: Thank god. And what did we learn from this?

Colm: That Keith is a bad influence?

Em: Lol, close enough. Shouldn't you be asleep?

Colm: Just woke up. To me it's morning. E2 and I are going out to find food.

Em: Be careful! I'm golfin' with me dad. I'll talk to ye later. Luv ya.

Colm: Good luck! Luv ya 2.

"Ok," I said, looking up at Emmett. "Now, what about that food?"

Emmet POV

I was glad to get the text from Colm. He sounded much better which relieved me. I had to smile at his wish of luck. Little did he know how much of that I was going to need.

"So, Emmet," my dad said as we walked down the fairway of the seventeenth hole. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"yah?" I asked looking at my dad out of the corner of my eye.

"Ye do know that ye can tell me anything right?" he asked.

"Sure," I said a bit hesitantly. I didn't know where he wanted this conversation to go, so I needed to wait him out. I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable.

"Em," He started then paused. "Emmet, yer mom and I have been worried about ye."

"I'm fine dad," I said quickly wondering where he was going with this.

"We've noticed that yer moods have been all over for a while now. You have seemed both happier in the last few years than we've ever seen ye, and more reserved, nervous and uncomfortable. We've had our suspicions about why, and then the other day yer Mam had a strange conversation with yer sister." My father said as he lined up with his ball.

I was aware that I wasn't breathing. I felt the sweat break out all over my body. It was like I was watching a movie. I felt my stomach start to clench.

"So, well, Emmet, I'm not good at asking questions around a subject te try to get ye to talk to me. That's what yer Mam wants me to do, but I just get all stuttery and everyone gets uncomfortable."

I nodded, understanding completely, as he turned to me looking very serious as he asked the questions that I had been hoping for and dreading at the same time.

"Are ye and Colm an… item?" He asked as he carefully read my expression. "Is he yer, boyfriend? Son, I guess what I'm askin' is, are ye gay?"

I felt like a cold wave had hit me. I didn't know how to answer. I looked down at my feet and I nodded.

"Emmet, I need ye to answer." My dad pressed.

"Yes, sir," I said softly then looked up at him. "Colm and I have been together as a couple for about three years."

"Ye never thought to tell us this?" my dad asked, and I detected a note of hurt in his voice.

"I didn't want to disappoint you again," I said. "I knew you wouldn't approve. I knew that if I told you, I would bring shame on the family."

"Emmet, son," he paused, took a deep breath and then stared at me for a moment confusion evident on his face. "Disappoint us?"

"Like when I gave up my classical background and joined Celtic Thunder. Like when I went back to CT after George passed. Like when I haven't been able to be as successful as some of the other CT guys on their solo journeys. "I said. "I know your goals for me have been so much more than what I've been able to give you. I'm the eldest son, and I need to set the example for Aaron and I haven't been able to do that."

"Emmet, you've never been a disappointment," My father said softly. "My son was part of the world renowned singing group Celtic Thunder. My son has won so many of the most prestigious awards for young Tenors. My son has made us proud. Emmet, you work hard every day to showcase your talent. You have several successful albums. You've played some of the most amazing venues in the world. You have fans that are so faithful and devoted to you because you are you. You have done nothing but exceed our expectations."

"Dad," I took a deep breath "I'm gay." There, I didn't think I'd ever actually said that out loud before. Colm would be proud of me. "I know that has to be a disappointment. Dad, I love Colm more than anything. He's the most important person in my life. I hate being away from him, like right now. He's over in New York with the other guys. He's sick, nothing serious thank god, but I can't comfort him. Did you know that I was at his parents last night to ask their permission to marry him?" I said almost defensively. "Dad, I know our beliefs are that…" 

"Emmet, just because we don't 'believe', whatever that means, in homosexuality, it doesn't mean that we don't realize that it is out there and that it is real," My dad interrupted. "You're our son, we love you, we respect you, and we understand that this is part of who you are. It wasn't a decision that you made that can disappoint us. We support you."

That sounded a little too familiar. I stopped fiddling with my golf club and stared at my father. It sounded as if he had been talking to… Colm's parents.

"Have ye," I started then paused. I really didn't want to know the answer.

"Don' be mad at them," My dad said. "Mr. Keegan was very concerned about you. He said you were very upset and even ready to change yer surname. Did ye really think that we would react so poorly?"

"Yes," I said honestly. "I expected the worst."

"That's yer mother in ye," Dad said, shaking his head. "Expect the worst and be relieved when everything turns out well."

"So, we're good?" I asked apprehensively. "Ye are ok with me being who I am? You are really ok with Colm becoming part of my, our, family?"

"When do we get to really meet our new son-in-law-to-be?" My dad asked with a smile as he clapped me hard on the shoulder with his hand.

"When their tour is done," I said softly. "I'm going to meet them for the Cruise. They have a couple more weeks after that and then they will be home for Christmas."

"The Cruise," my dad said thoughtfully. "Hmmm yer mother and I haven't had a warm vacation in a long time. I wonder if the Keegan's are busy at that time te?"

"Dad," I said nervously. "I don't need an audience when I ask him."

"No audience, just a congratulatory drink and a little time to get to know them all."

"We're pretty busy when we're on the cruise," I told him. "We don't get a lot of private socializing time. He has gigs, I have gigs, and we have our Comet routine. There are meet and greets, there are photo ops, there are… well lots of things we have to do."

"Well then, we can let you boys work, and we can get to know Colm's parents," my father said with the note of finality that I was so used to.

"Ok, "I relented. "So…"

"Yer Mam should be done her lessons," Dad interrupted. "Let's go home."

The conversation with my mother was as smooth as it was with my dad. I was grateful to the Keegan's for helping pave the way for me. As both Colm and Mrs. K had predicted, my parents had known about my preference for a long time. I had confused them all briefly when E2 and I had been getting to know each other and I was acting as his wingman as he looked for ladies. I hadn't been afraid to tell them about those escapades, but then Laura's conversation with Mam and naturally the call from Colm's parents had confirmed their suspicions.

They were, however, a little hurt that I hadn't felt comfortable enough to go to them. They were sad that I felt that I had been a disappointment to them, and hadn't lived up to their expectations. After a tearful discussion and a delicious dinner I think we all felt better. At least we were on the same page again, and we hadn't been for a long time.

Em: Colm, I need you to call me.

Colm: U Ok?

Em: Call me.

My phone rang almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Colm's voice was coloured with worry. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "I did it."

"Did it?" he asked in a confused tone. "Did what?"

"Talked to my parents," I said. "Actually they talked to me. Turns out they knew that, as you would say, 'girls aren't exactly my thing,' all along."

"Alone?" he asked his tone strange. "Er was Laura or someone with ye?"

"Yes, alone," I said hesitantly. "Ye ok?"

"Are ye?" he asked a little forcefully.

"I'm good," I said slowly. "Colm?"

"I just wish that ye hadn't waited until I was on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean," he said sounding a little hurt. "I should have been there fer ye. You're always there for me, I need to be able to be there fer ye too. You need to let me be there fer ye."

"I'm sorry, "I said quietly. "I was hoping that this would be relieving to ye. I didn't mean to upset ye."

"I'm not upset love," he said his tone gentle again. "I just love you so much. I want to have the chance to be strong for you."  
"You are," I assured him. "Your strength is what made me brave enough to go to my parents. Your relationship with your parents was an inspiration to me. Colm, for the first time today, out loud, I said that I'm gay."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Colm?" I asked and felt tears slide down my face. "Love? Don' be mad at me."

"I'm so proud of ye," he said shakily, I could hear the trembling of his voice and I knew there were tears on his cheeks too. "I just want to take ye into my arms right now and hold ye. I'm not mad at ye, I wan' to make you realize how proud of ye I am. "

"I want that too, to be safe and warm in your arms," I smiled. "Florida isn't that far away, we will see each other then."

"I love you baby," he said. "You need some sleep, it's late there. I'll talk to you later ok?"

I nodded my head.

"Em," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ye have to speak sweetheart," he advised me. "When ye nod yer head on the phone, I can't hear it."

"Yet ye knew anyway." I smiled. "I will text you when I wake up. It should be about your bedtime then."

We exchanged 'love you's' again and then I got myself ready for bed and was asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

Colm POV

"Is everything ok?" E2 asked when he came into the room shortly after I had hung up with Emmet. I'm sure my tearstained face was suspect.

"I think so," I said. "Emmet waited until I was over here to come out to his parents. I should have been there for him. I don't know why he did that."

"Was he protecting you?" E2 asked. "He seems to do that a lot."

"I hope not," I answered. "Hey E, let's go out and be guys tonight."

"Really?" he asked "You are barely over the Keith induced hangover."

"I didn't say I was going to drink," I laughed. "I just want to go out and have some fun. Pretend that I'm young and in my 20s. Oh wait… I am young and in my 20s!"

"Done," my tour roommate agreed with a laugh. "I know just the place!"

"I was counting on that." I smiled.

AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3AT3

There everything turned out just fine for Emmet. Now, onto a more Colm centric installment. Next up, Colm meets up with a significant other from his past. What will happen if Emmet finds out?

Thank you again for taking your time to read this, I really appreciate it.

See ya soon!

Norla


	4. Chapter 4

Always There (Celtic Comet)

Part 4

Here is the conclusion to Always There! I actually made it through a multi-part story! Thank you for sticking with the story as well. I always appreciate it when people take the time to read my work.

This is a Colm heavy chapter, and I'm also introducing an original character in Seamus Millar. Seamus is a school rugby buddy of Colm's. He was Colm's 'first' and the inspiration behind his song Unwanted Feeling.

Thank you again to **CelticComet4ever, for** offering suggestions to me to keep me focused! I appreciate that.

They (Celtic Thunder) are not mine. I will play with them gently and return them unharmed.

Norla

AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4

Colm's POV

I was a little confused. I was happy that my Emmet had finally talked to his parents, but I was also really upset that he hadn't let me be there with him. Why did he want me thousands of miles away before he talked to them? I was proud of him, like always. He could never do anything that would change that. I just felt like… I wasn't sure.

The one thing that I was sure about was that I was now hungry. Not just a little hungry, but I could probably eat the hotel room lamp hungry. Grabbing my wallet, I followed E2 out of the room and down the hall to a dingy elevator. We exited into a lobby that looked like it needed a good upgrade. "Art Deco," is the term I think I'd heard used to describe such a style. The lobby let out to a street that was about a 30 second walk from Times Square.

Times Square always fascinated me. The lights, the colours, the smells, the sounds, the people it was an amazing overload for my senses. I felt a smile crawl over my face as I looked around orienting myself. Equally fascinating was the transformation that came over E2. He changed from a kind, somewhat shy kid with a warm smile and helpful demeanor, to a rough New Yorker, complete with the accent.

This new, somewhat frightening, version of Emmett led the way down a few short blocks then turned and went down another block to a restaurant. He spoke to the guy at the door, in, I think English, and then we were taken into the dark restaurant.

"This place has the best food in the square," E2 assured me. "When we are done here, I know where we can head for some fun." He was back, in a moment, to being the Emmett I knew. The server came up to us and E2 ordered, then said something to her that I didn't understand and flashed her a smile. She grinned, and even in the darkness of the restaurant you could see her blush. She turned to me for my order.

"Same as him," I said quickly. I tried the charming smile thing. I don't think it worked though as she giggled before hurrying off to the back with her notepad.

"What did I order?" I asked E2 when we were alone again.

"Just a salad with shrimp and citrus fruit," he assured me

"Oh, ok,' I said feeling relieved. "I didn't understand wha' ye said to her."

"It was Spanish," he said. "I just complimented her that's all."

"Then I scared her," I laughed. "We're a good team E, you charm em' and I make em' run away."

The meal, when it came, was amazing. I ate quickly at first to satisfy the hunger pains, and then slowed down to enjoy the food.

When we were finished, E2 led the way to another place and, bypassing the line, fist bumped then spoke to the guy at the door, who let us inside without question.

It was obviously a bar, there was a screen showing some sporting highlights. A dance floor covered with ladies, and a few assorted beverage counters around the room.

"Do you mind?" Emmett asked as we wandered around. He gestured toward the girls on the dance floor.

"Have fun,' I laughed and made my way to the giant screen with the sports.

Someone bumped into me as I took a sip of my diet cola. "Hey," I said and turned around to see a vaguely familiar tall, well built man. He obviously worked out, more than I did anyway, and as I looked from his t-shirt up to his face I felt a nervous smile stretch my mouth. "Seamus." I finished.

"Colm? Lil' Colm Keegan? In Ne York?" He said in a familiar Irish accent while giving me bear hug.

"Ya," I said, "Fer werk. An ye?"

"Lived here fer about 7 years now," was his reply. "Oh, an, I go by 'Shay'. Nobody 'ear knows how to say Seamus, or spell it fer that matter. Shay is easier."

I nodded understanding the problem of a strange name. I immediately pictured the Starbucks cup with 'Calleow' or something written on it. I remembered taking a picture of that and hashtagged it with #stupidname. My mom was really mad at me for doing that. She had almost begged me dad to let her call me Colm. I sometimes wished me dad hadn't given in so easily but by the fourth son, I guess he felt he had to give in.

Seamus was still talking to me, but the noise was so great that I was having trouble hearing him. I shrugged to indicate I had no clue what he was saying and he tilted his head toward the door. I nodded and we got up to leave. It was then I felt the warm gentle hand on the back of my shirt and felt it slip down to just above my waist. He led me to the door and held it for me as we stepped into the somewhat quieter New York City sidewalk.

"Yer, still beautiful," Seamus said quietly, trapping my hands in his and holding them firmly when I tried to pull them away.

"Shay," I said hesitating, taking in his blond hair and his dark blue eyes with the golden flecks. "You look good too." I admitted as I succeeded in getting my hands away, then I crossed my arms over my chest to keep them away.

"So what are ye actually doin' here?" He asked with a soft touch to my face, tracing my cheek to my chin. It was a touch that I remembered. I shook my head slightly to erase the memories that were flooding back.

"I sing with this group," I said trying to put an extra step between us. "We're startin' a tour of the States and Canada 'ere."

"Tour?" He said with an impressed tone, closing the distance again. "Wha group?"

I bit my bottom lip and I saw his eyes leave mine and looked at my mouth. He pressed his own lips together and looked back into my eyes.

"Um, Celtic, Celtic Thunder," I said as a chill ran through me.

"No way," he said stepping a little closer to let some people on the sidewalk by.

I felt the warmth of his body, and there was a faintly familiar scent coming off of him. I opened my mouth to say something, and was met with his lips on mine. He pushed me up against the brick wall of the building effectively trapping me. I was shocked, but for some reason, I didn't immediately pull away from the kiss. In my mind I was screaming for my Emmet. Shay deepened the kiss as he ran his hands slowly up my body.

I started to struggle, trying to get away, but he was so much bigger and stronger than I was. His hands were all over me and finally paused holding my head still so he could continue to assault my mouth. Over and over in my head I was calling for my Emmet to save me. I managed to get my arms and hands up enough that I could grip his forearms and tried to pull his hands away from my face. It only seemed to encourage him as he, with purpose, bit down on my lower lip.

"What the hell?" I heard and felt Shay being jerked away from me. With an audible thump he was shoved up against the wall of the building next to me.

"Emmet," I whispered weakly.

"I'll deal with you later," I heard Emmett say before he turned to Seamus.

"I need, Emmet," I nearly silently whimpered and sank down to the sidewalk my hands on the top of my head and my face wet with a combination of tears and the cold sweat of fear.

"BACK OFF," I heard E2 say loudly and forcefully.

There was rushing water like sound flooding my head and ears. I couldn't hear anything and everything had a fuzzy look to it. I licked my lips and nearly shuddered. It wasn't right. The taste, it wasn't right. Where was he? Em? EM? "Emmet!" I said out loud again.

"It's ok Colm," I heard E2 say as he pulled me to my feet and secured his strong arm around my shoulders, before leading me away.

Emmet POV

I woke with a start. I grabbed my phone and was blinded by the brightness of the screen when I turned it on. It was way too early for me to be up, but I was wide awake. I then realized that even though the room was cool, chilly even, I was sweating. I briefly wondered if I had 'caught' one of Colm's nightmares, before I realized that was a ridiculous thought. You couldn't catch a nigh…

"Colm," I said out loud. Something was wrong. I touched his picture on my phone. I listened to the rings counting silently as they added up to… voice mail.

"Hey, C," I said trying to sound casual. "Just thinking about ye, how about ye give me a quick call? I miss you, I love you."

I paused. Before I added one more, "I love you." I hit end on my phone, waited a few seconds then texted the same message. The delivery notification read 'delivered' but didn't change over to 'read'.

I rearranged my pillows and leaned back against them, waiting for my Colm to respond. I tried reading, I was far too distracted. I tried listening to music, but the first song that came through my ear buds was one of Colm's songs, I listened to his sweet voice, fighting my imagination, as I pictured him, in our bedroom, singing it to me. The next song was his favourite, Always There. I listened to my own voice, it was surreal, and it was like I was giving myself advice. "When my eyes don't clearly see, and I stumble through it all, You, I lean upon, you keep me strong, and you raise me when I fall."

I had to get to New York City. Colm needed me. Something was going on, and he was lost. Maybe not physically lost, but he… I shut off the music and opened the browser on my phone and started looking for a flight that would take me to him. I was just about to enter my credit card number when my phone rang. Colm's tone.

"Oh my god! I love you so much, I'm so freaking worried about you!" I said quickly, my words tumbling over each other. "I'm booking a flight right now."

"Wait, wait,wait," a voice said on the other end of the phone. "It wasn't my Colm's voice at all."

"Who?" I started to ask before it clicked "E?"

"Yah," he said. "Y'know you're a good friend Em, I'm just not quite ready for the whole love thing."

"Sorry," I said with a choking laugh. "What's wrong? Why are you on Colm's phone?"

"I think you're needed here," He said seriously. "Physically he's fine, but Colm's not acting like himself at all. I umm, I found him, ummm, "  
"What?" I asked as cold fear shot through my body.

"You just need to come." Emmett said. "Forward your flight stuff and I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Ok," I said and ended the call.

"Emmet?" My mom's sleepy voice came through my door. "Sweetheart?"

"Sorry mam," I said opening my door. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"I, I don't know," I said honestly. "I've got to go."  
"Yer goin'? Where?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Home, "I said. "Then hopefully to New York by evening. Something happened but Emmett wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"Be safe son," my mom said nodding then kissed my cheek. "Call me when you get to Dublin."

"I will," I assured her. "Mam? Can ye do something fer me?"  
"Anything ye want dear," she said.

"Can ye get dad te ferget about goin on the cruise?" I asked.

"Probably not, "she said with a tired smile. "I'll do my best but if I do, ye do know that means we get both you and Colm for at least part of Christmas."

"Love ye mammie," I said "Go back to sleep."

Colm POV

"What the hell?" E2 practically yelled at me when we were back in our hotel room.

"It was nothing," I said in a low voice."

"Nothing?" he demanded. 'Nothing? That wasn't nothing!"

"It was, really," I insisted "It was nothing."

"Colm, ok, I don't really know that much about you. Or your lifestyle, but I do know that you can't go around kissing random guys!" E2 insisted. "You can't do that to Emmet!"

"Em," I whispered and felt tears fill my eyes. "No, it's not what you think Emmett."

"I know what it looked like," he said, sitting down on the bed, crossing his arms and stared at me. "Enlighten me. Please."

"His name is Seamus, Shay." I said softly. "He was, he was my… Emmet knows about him."

I glanced up at E2 who was narrowing his brilliant blue eyes at me.

"Do I need to call Emmet back again and ask him?" Emmett asked

The idea of Emmet knowing that I didn't resist… "No, please E no." I begged. "Wait. Back? What do you mean?"

"Colm," he said then stopped and stared at me in worry and confusion. "Em's on his way, I called him… You heard me. I used your phone."

"NO!" I said loudly. "No, no, no. I just didn't resist, and I don' know why. Em doesn't need to come. No!"

"Who is the guy?" E2 asked ignoring my outburst.

"He was my boyfriend, back home, at school," I admitted. "We were on the same rugby team. He, Seamus, was my… first."

"First?" Emmett asked and then his eyes widened as he realized what I had said. "Oh, first." He paused. "First first?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Well my first, _guy_." I said.

"Sorry, not my business," E2 said quickly. 'Ok, I get first love. From the look on your face though, it was more than that?"

"I thought so," I sighed. "He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He seemed to think the same of me. We became friends very quickly; we played on the same line in rugby, and had many classes in common. We always had lots of girls around us, but I only had eyes for him. I remember the first time he held my hand. I remember the first time he kissed me; it was so carefully and gentle. I remember hesitating because I didn't know what to do when he wanted to continue. I'd been with a couple girls of course, but they had never made me feel the way I did with Seamus. I mean, with the girls, it was good, it was fun, but it wasn't what I had always thought it would be. What my brothers all had built it up to be. Not until Seamus and I… anyway. I won't subject you to the details E, suffice it to say, he was a very good teacher."

"Were you together long?" E2 asked quietly. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but was being a good friend and listening to me as I tiptoed through my memories.

"Over a year," I said "I thought he was the one. I thought I'd never meet anyone like him, we were in school, we were kids what did we know? Apparently he had other ideas though. One morning we woke up, together, and he said he was done, it was all a dream, and it wasn't real. That was that. He walked away and I really never spoke with him again. I saw him a few times, with other guys. It was awful."

I could see Emmett's brain spinning what I had said. I hoped he didn't make the connec…

"Unwanted Feeling!" E2 announced almost triumphantly.

"Yes," I said. "E, you have to know, and I'm aware that I've been in the 'too much information' category for a bit here but, Seamus really caught me off guard. What happened tonight. It wasn't right. I wasn't physically or emotionally strong enough, I couldn't get him to stop. It felt wrong, it tasted wrong, I was screaming for my Emmet in my head. I couldn't get away. Thank you, for stopping him. I owe you."

"He wouldn't…" E2 said taking a big breath, his eyes lighting up with both relief and fury. "I thought you were. It looked like. Colm, your hands were on his forearms, it looked like you were encouraging him."

"Never, "I vowed "I love my Emmet completely. He's my entire world. I kept trying to stop Shay… I couldn't. Oh Emmett, I'm so glad you came out when you did."

"I was glad that I noticed you were gone, and when the bartender said he saw you go outside with him… Colm, I was so mad at you. I thought that you were, that Em, oh god, now I'm glad I… wow." It was E2's turn to stumble over his words before he took a deep breath. "Well, when I talked to Em, he was just finishing booking his flight, so… "

"I'll call him back." I said to E2. "I'm ok, he doesn't need to come. He has so much important work to do at home. He doesn't need to waste his time babysitting me."

"I'm going for a shower," E2 said and gathered his night clothes. "For what it's worth Colm, I think he still needs to come. I think you need him. More than ever, especially now."

I waited until the bathroom door closed then I pulled out my phone and touched the picture of Emmet's beautiful face.

It barely rang once and Emmet picked up. I could hear the noise of a car and knew he had left his parent's house. Guilt washed over me and I couldn't speak for a moment.

"E?" he asked. "Colm?"

"I love you," I finally managed.

"Thank god," he said with relief in his voice.

Emmet POV

I was so relieved to hear Colm's voice.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a voice that betrayed him. He was crying.

"What is going on?" I demanded my own voice cracking slightly. "I feel like I'm going insane here, Colm! What's happening?"

"I met an old," he started to say then paused. "I met Seamus."

"Crap," I said softly. I'd always had the feeling that if I ever lost Colm to anyone it would be to Seamus. Colm's first love.

"We went outside to talk, it was noisy," he continued. "He, ummm, Emmett thought, ummm you know I love you more than anything right?"

"Colm!" I begged. "Just tell me."

"He, uh, he kissed me," I said.  
"He, kissed you?" I repeated feeling my heart drop, and my stomach twist.

"I umm didn't resist him either," my Colm whispered. "It surprised me. Then he wouldn't stop. All I could think about was you; I was screaming your name in my head."

"That's why I woke up," I said more to myself than to Colm.

"What?" he asked,

"Go on," I said a little surprised at how cold my voice sounded.

"It was all wrong, the kiss I mean, his hands, I couldn't ..." Colm continued quickly, not making much sense, but at least he was talking.

"And," I prompted when he paused.

"Emmett came looking for me and pulled Shay away from me," he said, his voice was shaking from crying.

He continued to talk but all I heard was 'Shay', the name repeated over and over in my head. Shay, not Seamus. Shay.

"Em?" I heard him ask.

"hmmm," I managed. I really felt sick. I was afraid to speak. I was losing him. It was my fault. I'd waited too long. I should have talked to my parents long ago. I should have asked him to marry me before he left. I knew this trip was a bad idea.

"Em?" he asked again.

"What Colm?" I managed to say, noticing that I had, at some point, pulled the car over to the side of the dark highway; I opened the door to let in the cool early morning air and to fight the nausea.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Em I know you're upset, please don't be. I didn't mean..."

I vaguely heard him. The world turned white for a brief moment. My stomach went into reverse; I dropped my phone as I staggered a few steps from my car and vomited on the road.

Colm POV

I stared down at my phone in shock. He'd hung up on me. Emmet Cahill, the love of my life, the man I would do anything for had hung up on me. What did I expect really? That he'd be ok with what I had done, or more accurately not done. That he would forgive me on the spot with a laugh and a 'things happen luv.'

I needed to get to him. I needed to go home. I needed to explain in person. Seamus didn't mean anything to me anymore. He had, at one point, in the past; but not anymore.

E2 came out of the bathroom and crawled into his bed. "Is everything ok now?" He asked as he reached for the light.

"No," I said and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, to get ready for bed. I stood in the shower for a long time thinking hard. I needed to figure out what the next step was. How was I going to get Emmet back? I was miserable when I finally made my way through the dark room to my bed. I lay down on the pillow and waited for the nightmares to start. I hoped I remembered them this time. I deserved that.

"I'm sorry Colm," Sharon said to me the next morning when I went to her and told her the story. "I know it has been a rough trip for you, but I need you here. We start the tour in two days, and I need you not fighting jet lag. I'm sure Emmet will forgive you. You two have the most solid, stable relationship that I've ever seen. Even compared to Neil and Ryan and that's saying a lot. You know I would do anything for you, but this. I can't.

"I understand," I said feeling tears fill my eyes yet again. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. See you at rehearsal."

"So?" E2 asked when I got back to my room. "No?" he answered his own question when he saw my face.

I shook my head in the negative then curled up on my bed pulling the blankets completely over myself.

I could tell that E2 was trying to be quiet, but through my misery I could hear him playing with his phone. I heard it ping from under the covers a few times. I didn't care, everything I cared about was in Ireland and hated me. He had hung up on me.

"Emmet," I said softly to myself. "I love ye so much. I'm so sorry I wrecked this. You are my everything Em."

"Get up," E2's voice said as he ripped the blankets off of me. "We're going for a little ride."

I sat up slowly eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you? The Godfather?" I asked. "Are you going to throw me in the East River?"

"Not if you're lucky," he said rolling his eyes at me. "You owe me buddy."

I rode in silence as he drove and blasted music. I had no clue where we were going until he pulled into the lane that was marked LaGuardia.

I looked over at my friend and felt tears sting my eyes.

"As I said," E2 said with a smile. "You owe me buddy."

"E?" I asked

"Yah, I fixed it," he grinned at me his eyes dancing. "I may not understand a lot of things about the two of you, but I do know love when I see it. I also know that the two of you were both upset last night and really didn't hear each other. I explained to him what happened. After that God himself couldn't keep Emmet off that plane."

"Thanks," I said my voice breaking.

"Go, in there and get him," Emmett smiled gently at me then his usual mischievous spark reappeared in his eyes. "But I can't afford parking fees, so I will see you back at the hotel."

"That's fine," I laughed.

"Oh, and," He said and shifted in his seat, dug in his pocket and then tossed a hotel room key at me. "Keegan, I already know too much about your personal life. I don't need to know any more. "

"Emmett," I said. "You're… Thank you."

I went into the airport and scanned the arrivals board until I found the gate, in time to watch the first passengers file out. Moments later my eyes met his. The colour shifted from a hazel green to a light blue grey. I knew what that meant. I opened my arms for him and he stepped into them, wrapping his own arms around me tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me again," he whispered in my ear. "An, don' ever put yerself in danger like that again love."

"Never," I promised, immediately clinging to his voice and his words. "You're it for me Em, the only one, ever. If ye decide ye don't want me though, I… understand."

He pulled back to look at me. I could see and feel him reading my eyes. Then he stepped away from me and turned around his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

My heart stuttered and sank. Then started beating very quickly as I watched him face me once again and sink to one knee.

"Colm Joseph Keegan," he said, completely ignoring the looks he was getting from others. "I don' ever want to think about not havin' ye in my world. I want ye and I will never want anyone else. I love ye more than anythin' C. Will ye marry me?"

"Yes," I said softly and brushed at the tears on my face. I felt a ring slip over my finger, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly, and feeling his smile against my lips before he returned the kiss. We stood holding each other for a moment to many claps, whistles, well wishes, and other sounds, not quite so complimentary. I recognized one of the well wishers giving me the thumbs up sign. So he couldn't afford the parking… right. I mouthed 'thank you' to him then turned back to my fiancé.

"You are there when I most need you," I said softly

"You are always there for me, too." he returned with a smile. He wrapped me in his warm safe arms once again. "I know now I'm heaven blessed."

"Let's go to the hotel," I whispered, and winked at him as he looked at me with the slightly crooked smirk I loved. The grey blue of his eyes was quickly morphing into a bright sparkling green.

"As fast as we can," was his reply.

AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4AT4

Thank you again for reading the story. I hope it was ok. There were times when I was ready to throw in the towel on it.

I do have another story floating in my head, but I'm going back to the Neil, Ryan and Jorja realm for it. Comet will have a fairly substantial role, but I found that I missed my other guys. I'm also trying to come up with a story line for E2 (Emmett). I've been enjoying his social media interaction with the CT faithful, so I'm hoping to do something with that.

See ya soon!

Norla


End file.
